A Forgotten Story
by guyeecookie
Summary: Lily Selena Potter is erased from Harry's memory although can the truth always be hidden? It is then where Lily tells her story about Harry, although for that everyone else knows the story but Harry? Why doesn't Harry know? Will he ever know he had a sister? And why is that he doesn't?
1. Prologue

Prologue.

Hi there. My name is Lily Selena Potter. You probably haven't heard of me but i am pretty sure you have heard of my brother Harry. yes i know Harry Potter, yes i know he doesnt have a sister... but if thats true then what or even who am i? everyone thinks that harry saved the world. yes thats partly truebut it took years of pain and time to get this to happen, for him to survive and to save as many hogwarts students as possible... even the slimy slytherins. i spent all my time helping others and listening to their problems. Now its my turn.


	2. Chapter 1- The Start

"Harry? You do know that it's Dudleys said birthday today right?" I said.

"unghhhhh" said Harry as he was still kinda asleep

"I don't wanna get up its like 8am!" Harry said nearly falling back to sleep

I sat up and and looked around... it was a good thing that this cupboard was big otherwise it would be really uncomfortable. yes I am not kidding- we would still have to share the cupboard if there was only room for one of us.

just then Aunt Petunia rapped on the little wooden door to our cupboard an shouted, "get up- it's Dudleys birthday and I want everything to be perfect"

Harry an I shared a look as if to say ' here we go again'. every year on Dudley Dursleys birthday he would go to theme parks with a friend and Harry and I would have to stay behind and go to Mrs figgs house which smelled of cabbage and we would look at pictures of her old dead cats. it was like hell at times.

Harry and I went through to the kitchen. aunt petunia screeched' you've let the bacon burn Lily, you expected better from you'. I just roll my eyes as uncle Vernon says ' get me some bacon girl' I haven't got all day you know!'. I mumble a quick apology and run to fetch the bacon. as I rush towards the hob Dudley sticks out his leg and trips me up.

I glare at him as he laughs at me and as i get up and go back to the bacon to fetch it was for uncle Vernon. aunt petunias tuts at me for my clumsiness. i put some bacon onto a plate for him and then sit down for some of my own breakfast.

"how many are there?'" says dudley.

"36, i counted them myself" said Uncle Vernon.

'36! but last year I had 37!' Dudley screamed.

I glared at him and muttered ' at least you get birthday preaents. I think he heard me because he said something to uncle Vernon and the pair of them smirked at me while Harry walked into the room.

He understood that I was angry because He looked at my eyes and saw the violet fire burning inside of me. Harry quickly rushed over and told me to calm down before I tried to hit uncle Vernon or Dudley.

i didn't know why my eyes went violet before I went to Hogwarts. I was ten years old an yet I did get strange things to happen to me, but more happened to me than Harry which I felt strange about. I thought there was more in the world than I knew about at the time but I really had a strange feeling about some things and eventually I would learn to trust that same instinct with my life.

' Vernon we have a problem' says aunt Petunia. 'Mrs Figg can't take them, and I don't know where else to put them.'

Thinking quick I said, ' Well you could always leave us behind at the house all day?' I suppose I did sound a a bit hopeful.

Uncle Vernon laughed as if to say, yeah like that's ever going to happen.

I looked at Harry and murmerd ' Well it was worth a try'

just the Dudley burst into tears and wailed in his mother's arms. He wasn't really crying, but he knew that if he cried his mummy would do anything he wanted her to.

' I don't want them to come! They always ruin everything' I personally just wanted to go over there and smack him in the face to give him some real tears.' don't worry sweetheart mummy won't let them ruin you're special day'.

just as she had said that the door bell rang and Dudleys friend Pius. He was a skimpy kids who usually held people still while Dudley and his gang beat up their victims.

Dudley stopped crying immediately and it was decided that Harry and I were allowed to go to the zoo for the first time ever.

when we arrived I hoped and prayed that nothing weird would happen but I think Harry was too excited about the fact that we were at the zoo for the first time ever to notice. Dudley an his friend got ice creams and we were about to leave the stand when the lady asked what Harry and I wanted, so uncle Vernon had to buy us two cheap lemon flavoured ice lollies. we loved them so much.

everything went great until we got to the reptile house. Harry went off to see some of the other snakes while j went to see the Burmese python. ' I feel sorry for you only being able to lie there day after day while kids press their faces up against the glass, I know what it's like to be goggled at'.

The python looked up at me and I think it was nodding it's head. ' can you hear me?' I said and the python nodded again. That's when it got really bad. Dudley ran over, shoved me on the ground and shouted ' Daddy you won't believe what this snake is doing!'. Pius ran over too and suddenly without any form of warning the glass just disappeared and Dudley and Pius fell in. The snake came out said to me ' thanksss amigo' and he just left! The funny bit was when Dudley and Pius tried to get out the glass had reappeared they were stuck in there crying and as white as paper.

naturally because I was the one closest I got the blame for the disappearing glass when Pius went home. So naturally I got locked in the cupboard for a week.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok so obviously the who snake and glass thing did not go down well but things just went from bad to worse with me. I mean I'm just not lucky at all so I did kind of expect things to get weirder.

There was only three days until the next incident happened, which even now I still think is impressive. it all started with a letter. This was the letter that would change mine and Harry's lives foreverz but we didn't know that at the time.

A letter came in the mail for Harry and me. I went to get the mail as an argument started to break out between Uncle Vernon and Dudley... I think Harry was just amused by it all so he just stayed and watched. I picked up the letters and had a look at them, there was a bill, a postcard, and a letter written on some strange material, written in a beautiful green ink.

"where are you with those letters girl? I haven't got all day!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

Still looking at the strange letter which by the way was addressed to both Harry and me, I walked through to the kitchen and handed all but the strange letter to Uncle Vernon. I didn't hear him properly as he was saying something to Aunt Petunia, I was a little pre occupied with opening the wax sealed envelope. I was about to pull the letter out of the envelope which was also written on the same weird material as the envelope. Dudley, otherwise known as the big fat git, came over to me and took the letter from me. Obviously I wanted to hit home but Uncle Vernon took the letter and burnt it. i dont think i had ever been more pissed off in my life... so far(at that point anyway). uncle vernon smirked and said 'who'd want to write a letter to you?'. then he turned the letter over and i had never seen him or aunt petunia so pale in my life. in a a trembling voice uncle vernon said to harry and me, "go to your cupboard and stay there... dudley go-just go to your room".

Obviously Dudley didnt like that so he threw a large tantrum which i have to admit was rather amusing, eventually he sulked his way up the stairs and slammed the door.

the next day there was about 7 or 8 letters on the doorstep. uncle vernon got there before harry or i did. The letters got everywhere. Inside of eggs, books, new video tapes instead of film. it was quite astonishing... even now i dont know how they managed to get dudley to crap them out. i still suspect hagrid had somthing to do with that.

eventually Uncle Vernon had decided that we should go on holiday. The first night was harry and my birthday. its weird i know- two siblings with a year apart born at the same time on the same day. Its amazing how i got from a frightened little girl to ... well youll find out later anyway.

we got to this dinky little island with a hut on it. it was soo cold!

when dudleys watch went off for our time of birth there was a banging on the hut door. i sat up and stared at it. then there was the banging again, as if someone was trying to get in. next there was a ginormous bang and the door flew off its hinges and landed on the floor with a thud.

a giant dude stepped into the house, picked up the door and put it back, and said, "sorry 'bout that" and walked over to the sofa and sat down on it!

he was wearing a large trench coat that appeared to made purely out of pockets, two giant boots and a pair of the biggest trousers i have ever seen. (i know i havent mentioned a shirt but thats because i couldnt see one). He was also carrying a flowery pink umbrella which he pointed at the fireplace and two miniature balls of fire shot out of the end of it. i was hiding at this point but harry was in plain view.

"Hello! Where's youre sister?" said the giant. Harry silently walked over to where i was hiding and pulled me out by the arm.

"You two must be Harry and Lily Potter! I am Rubeous Hagrid keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" said Hagrid happily. "Youre a wizard Harry" said Hagrid.

"what about me?" i mumbled. I felt sort of intimidated by this huge guy, meaning that he kinda scared me.

"oh umm... youre different Lily"

"what do you mean, different?" Harry said in a sort of worried voice.

"oh dont worry shes going to Hogwarts" said Hagrid, thinking Harry meant we'd get separated "its just shes not quite a witch"

The next thing that followed was an awkward silence.

"well we'd better get off then you two" said Hagrid very quickly.

We went out the door and headed to the boat that Hagrid arrived in and we were greeted by a large ice cold blast of wind and sea water. We ran towards the little boat with Hagrid leading the way.


End file.
